


A Gaming Reprieve

by Ravenmist4



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Modern fantasy Garreg Mach, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), lysithea would die for sweets, playing videogames, there's still nobility but they happen to have iphones, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmist4/pseuds/Ravenmist4
Summary: Claude decides to help Lysithea take a break from studying by coercing her to play videogames with him
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Gaming Reprieve

Lysithea hadn’t joined the Academy for the sake of “making friends”.

She was well aware of how many students arrived with the intention of gaining. Whether that was gaining fame and politically salient ties, to find a spouse who may bring a hefty dowry (or a Crest) into their bloodline, or simply to get in good standing with the future knights, lords, and rulers of Fodlan. Aside from those training to become a future soldier; none of them, as Lysithea noted, came for the sole purpose of getting stronger. 

The ‘academic’ part of Garreg Mach Academy was pushed aside, an afterthought for its students. Being the youngest attending student, Lysithea couldn’t help but compare her skills to those around her— and was utterly unimpressed. She diligently took notes on each and every lecture, spending the majority of her waking hours outside of class either training, or studying. Her classmates, though? They dedicated far too much time to their phones, and socializing as a whole. The only times Lysithea even allowed herself to take a trip to the surrounding town was for the sake of stocking up on her sweets. In comparison, her classmate's flippant, superficial attitude irked Lysithea to no end. And somehow, someway, the students hailing from the Alliance were the laziest and most ridiculous of them all. Of course, this was the house she was stuck with. Unsurprising, considering how Lysithea always felt as if bad luck followed wherever she went. The fact she was stuck with the most idiotic house  _ leader _ was a testament to this. Claude von Riegan.

There was no telling when his innate fascination with teasing her was born, but since that day— he had been utterly relentless towards her. After attending Garreg Mach for a few months, Lysithea felt as if Claude’s behavior had gone on for an eternity. If her hair hadn’t already lost all of its pigment, Lysithea was sure he would’ve had her greying by now. He always knew where to find her, and some days Lysithea wondered if he had somehow managed to memorize her entire weekly schedule. 

Although, his presence wasn’t _all_ bad. The repetition of his visits, while exasperating, gave her some sense of belonging. Attending a prestigious school in the middle of Fodlan had been one of the most ambitious things Lysithea had ever attempted. In fact, it was one of the only times she had ever stepped foot out of her family’s territory for an extended amount of time. So many things were new, so much to do and learn in such a small amount of time— so Claude’s affinity towards harassing her to take breaks and sleep at a decent time gave her the gift of familiarity that she sorely missed. After all, the only things she could predict each day were her own meticulous, weekly schedule (save for the end of the months, when they were usually off on a mission or fieldtrip) and the fact that Claude would try his absolute best to pester her at least once per day.

And yet, with all the repetition that usually came with Claude’s company, she would’ve never predicted that she’d later be on his floor, attempting to beat him at some videogame and sorely losing.

It began like every other time he had paid her a visit; her, nose deep in a book, while Claude inevitably managed to distract her for a short period of time. Usually, she let no more than a few minutes come to pass. However, fatigue was beginning to wear her down. Each hazy cadence of her analysis notes were becoming progressively more sluggish, and despite how stubborn Lysithea could be, she  _ knew  _ it was time for a break when the words in her textbook began to blur and mesh into pages of incoherent nonsense. Either he had noticed her weariness, or he was simply too bored and couldn’t find anyone else to amuse him, but he wasted no time before demanding her to come up to his dorm and play videogames with him.

“Is that an order?” She had responded dryly, stalling for time. In truth, it didn’t seem  _ too _ bad of an option; despite being one of the most childish and unproductive hobbies in existence, new studies had shown that videogames supposedly improved reflexes, cognition, and multitasking capabilities. Lysithea had never owned a console of her own, deeming it a waste of money and time, but after her hours of cram studying from the night before, combined with the entirety of this morning and afternoon— anything sounded better than turning another page. Yet, she couldn’t give in too quickly. If she didn’t show at least some reluctance, she was sure that Claude would take it as a signal that her resolve was fading, and that he could walk all over her for the rest of the school year. 

After a few minutes of silence, she mulled over the decision before begrudgingly replying. 

“Fine.”

This was a one time thing, she told herself. An experience to clear her head of the cobwebs before resuming her studying. Nothing more, nothing less.

Lysithea stayed silent as he led her to the 2nd floor, where the majority of the more prestigious students had their dorms. Despite being a noble herself, the entire Ordelia territory had been in decline for the majority of her life, alongside their status. Due to this, Lysithea was roomed amongst most of the commoners and lesser nobles like herself. Not like she cared— she had bigger things to worry about than stupid, petty, materialistic values. 

As she avoided socializing with even her own classmates, she never had any reason to explore or visit their living areas, specifically those above her. Quite frankly, she was expecting something more. Something… bougie. Yet, it mirrored the 1st floor completely, minus the long hallway and calm atmosphere. There hardly seemed to be anyone there during the day, which sharply contrasted the area around her own room (which was oh-so-conveniently placed nearest to the greenhouse, fishing area, AND dining hall). It must be so much easier to study with that type of peace and quiet… Okay, maybe she was a little jealous.

Claude’s room was, for the most part, exactly what she was expecting. Laundry, discarded books, electronics, and miscellaneous items all scattered around the floor with seemingly no method to the madness whatsoever. Lysithea knew that many of her classmates had messy dorms, like his own— but he was a house leader! The future leader of the Alliance… surely, he must know by now that he ought to grow up a little and  _ organize _ .

Her annoyance evaporated into thin air as her eyes latched onto the array of snacks harboring his floor— had he planned this out? Were these for her? Did he really get those sweets knowing that she’d agree to his offer, or did he hoard snacks to begin with?

Cautiously, she knelt down, taking a cross-legged seat on one of the few pillows (that she hoped were for sitting, instead of having fallen off his bed) as her gaze flickered between him, the console, and the food items. Would it be rude to reach for the tray of cookies already? She really, really hoped they weren’t just some sick, edible decor Claude placed to tease her with.

“So… what are we playing, anyways?” Tearing her eyes off the snacks, she cleared her throat before looking up at him expectantly. No matter what his response, Lysithea was sure that playing a simple child’s game couldn’t be  _ that  _ hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! Whether it's a line you liked, critique, or just your reaction as a whole- I'm always very happy to read and respond to comments ^^


End file.
